¿Qué es la felicidad?
by Lady Levy
Summary: [One-shot] "Y fue entonces, que tal vez lo entendí…" Lucy parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. "Me dolía el pecho, pero al ver la sonrisa de Natsu en ese momento…hizo que el dolor desapareciera."


**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un One-shot Nalu~ Es la primera historia que hago de ellos, así que espero que les guste :D **

**Deja tu comentario pliis~**

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>*~<em>La felicidad es interior, no exterior; por lo tanto, no depende de lo que tenemos, sino de lo que somos<em>.~***

* * *

><p>En un lugar en particular en Fiore, dentro de una mansión lujosa, se encontraba una pequeña niña. Esta niña no tendría más de cuatro años, ella reía mientras jugaba con sus muñecas.<p>

Sus mejillas eran de un color rosa cremoso y su sonrisa era inigualable, llena de felicidad. La pequeña niña emitió otra suave risa y tomo uno de los vestidos de seda de las muñecas, y empezó a vestirlas. Todo esto era observado detalladamente por una mujer de no más de veinte años, la cual se encontraba sentada en un sillón cómodamente. La mujer sonrió al ver la alegría de su pequeña hija.

—Lucy…—la llamo con una voz cálida y suave. —Ven, acércate.

La pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, dejo de lado a sus muñecas y con una enorme sonrisa se encamino hacia su madre. Esta la recibió con un abrazo cálido y la sentó en su regazo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados. Los pequeños brazos de la niña, la envolvieron en un abrazo afectivo mientras su cabeza descansaba suavemente en su pecho.

Momentos aquellos para la pequeña niña, eran únicos. Su padre y madre, casi nunca estaban en casa. Al ser una familia rica y poderosa, estaban llenos de responsabilidades, es por eso que casi nunca pasaban tiempo juntos.

Layla suspiro con nostalgia y se acomodó uno de sus mechones rubios, atrás la oreja. Ella meció, lentamente, a su hija en brazos y la abrazo un poco más contra su pecho.

—Lucy…—Layla bajo su cabeza para poder mirar a su hija. — ¿Eres feliz?

Lucy pestaño confusa ante la pregunta de su madre. ¿Si ella era feliz? ¿Cómo ella podría saberlo? Instintivamente ella miro a su enorme habitación llena de muñecas y de sus vestidos de seda. Ella lo tenía todo. Todo lo que un niño pudiera desear y anhelar…pero, en cierto modo, ella sentía que le faltaba algo.

Layla sonrío dulcemente, al ver como su pequeña hija buscaba locamente una respuesta. Ella deposito una de sus manos en su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos.

—Lamento si fue difícil de responder. —su suave voz sonó una vez más. —Intentemos algo más fácil… ¿Qué es la felicidad para ti?

Los ojos marrones de la niña la miraron por un segundo y luego se desviaron hacia el piso alfombrado. Lucy llevó uno de sus dedos hacia la comisura de sus labios y pensó profundamente sobre la pregunta de su madre.

¿Qué es la felicidad?

Y luego de unos minutos de pensarlo, la pequeña niña sonrió y se bajó del regazo de su madre. Los diminutos pies desnudos de Lucy se pasearon por la habitación y poco a poco empezó a traer pequeños objetos hacia su madre.

—Mis vestidos, mis muñecas…—ella enumero los objetos con una sonrisa. —son para mí, la felicidad.

Layla la miro sorprendida. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió. Layla se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se arrodillo a la altura de su pequeña hija. Una vez más, ella acaricio sus cabellos mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Y aunque sus ojos mostraran cariño y amor, había cierta nostalgia y tristeza en ellos.

—La felicidad, no son cosas materiales…—suavemente, dirigió una de sus manos, al pecho de su hija—lo sabrás cuando tu corazón se sienta cálido.

Layla finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras que Lucy parpadeo confusa pero sonrió también.

Entonces en ese momento, las campanas del reloj de madera que se encontraba en la habitación, sonaron indicando las siete de la tarde. Layla lo miro sorprendida y suspiro con resignación. Lentamente, dejo de acariciar los cabellos de Lucy y se paró. Ella se sacudió el vestido con elegancia y le dedico una sonrisa triste a su hija.

—Lulu. —Layla la llamo por su apodo. —Ya es hora. Me tengo que marchar.

Lucy la miro con tristeza mientras sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. Ella hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo.

—P-pero…—tartamudeo—No quiero que te vallas.

Layla se agacho a la altura de Lucy y deposito un beso en su frente.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero irme. —susurro. —Pero te prometo que cuando vuelva, tendremos un montón de diversiones juntas.

Lucy sonrió, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de esperanza.

— ¿Lo prometes? —murmuro mientras secaba con su puño, algunas lágrimas saladas que lograron resbalar de sus ojos.

—Lo prometo.

Por último, Layla besó nuevamente su frente y se paró dispuesta a irse, ignorando el dolor en su pecho. Con pasos seguros, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera y giro el pomo de broce, mientras le daba una última mirada a su pequeña hija. Lucy le sonrió, a pesar de la tristeza y la despidió con una mano.

Lo prometo.

Fue lo que ultimo que pensó Layla antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al carruaje que la estaba esperando afuera de la mansión.

Lamentablemente, ella nunca pudo cumplir su promesa.

En esa misma tarde, en el año X777, el carruaje donde ella viajaba, se desbarranco de un camino montañoso, encontrando así, la muerte.

* * *

><p>— ¡Mama!<p>

Lucy grito mientras despertaba abruptamente de su sueño. El pequeño conjunto que usaba para dormir, estaba empapado de sudor, mientras que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. Lucy se sentó en la cama mientras respiraba barias bocanadas de aire. La maga celestial se secó el sudor de la frente y coloco una mano en su pecho. Su corazón latía fuertemente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

¿Fue un sueño? Se preguntó.

_**"**Todo parecía real. Tu aroma, tu calidez, tu sonrisa, tu voz…Parecía real, mama**."**_

Lucy llevo sus manos temblorosas a su rostro caliente.

¿Por qué algo como esto, sucede ahora?

Incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, La maga celestial lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

_**"**En el momento en que desperté, todavía podía escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza, diciéndome "lo prometo". Sentí un enorme dolor en el pecho al darme cuenta de que solo era un sueño de un recuerdo**…"**_

Lucy abrazo sus piernas flexionadas y enterró su cara en sus rodillas. Débiles sollozos salían de los labios cremosos de la maga celestial mientras que su cuerpo temblaba débilmente por el frio.

_**"**Y en esa noche fría de invierno, mientras lloraba, pude recordar aquella pregunta que me habías hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de morir ¿Te acuerdas mama?**"**_

_**"**¿Qué es la felicidad?**"**_

* * *

><p>— ¡Deberías haberlo visto Lucy! —Natsu gritó emocionado. — ¡Ellos prácticamente mojaron sus pantalones, mientras corrían por sus vidas! —el rio con arrogancia. — ¿Verdad, Happy?<p>

— ¡Aye!

Natsu dejo soltar una risa poderosa, al recordar los acontecimientos de la pelea.

— ¿Enserio? —murmuro la maga celestial. —Me alegro.

Actualmente, Lucy se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio junto a Natsu y Happy, mientras que ellos le contaban los acontecimientos de su última misión. Últimamente, Lucy no estaba tan alegre como siempre, y aunque ella quisiera disimularlo, esto no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de cierto Dragon Slayer.

—Nee, Lusee. —los ojos de Natsu la miraron fijamente por un segundo. — ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

Lucy lo miro sorprendida. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

—mmmhn. —Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja. —Está todo bien, no te preocupes. —Lucy le sonrió ampliamente.

Natsu la miro dudoso y asistió con la cabeza.

—Happy y yo iremos a buscar algo, nos vemos luego ¿sí? —dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Lucy asistió con la cabeza.

Y cuando el Dragon Slayer de fuego estuvo por fin fuera de su vista, ella suspiro. Lucy apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su mentó descanso en sus manos. Sus ojos marrones observaron al gremio bullicioso y lleno de alegría.

**"**¿Que es la felicidad? Fue lo que me preguntaste aquella vez. En ese entonces, yo no sabía que era…pero creo que, ahora puedo darte una respuesta, mama**."**

— ¡Lu-chan!

Una suave voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Lucy movió su cabeza a su izquierda y observo a su pequeña amiga, Levy Mcgarden, seguida por una figura que se encontraba cruzada de brazos, ni más ni menos, que Gajeel Redfox.

— ¡Hola Levy-chan! —Ella le sonrió.

Levy le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

— ¡Claro!

* * *

><p>Levy y Lucy se encontraban hablando alegremente del último libro que había leído la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, el cual se llamaba "Lo que alguna vez fuimos". Básicamente, se trataba de una chica de secundaria, que se enamora del chico más popular del instituto. Mutuamente los dos van cayendo en el amor hasta que luego de un tiempo, son pareja. Pero por azares del destino, el chico se tiene que ir a otra ciudad, lo cual significaba dejar a su joven novia atrás.<p>

_**"**La felicidad es… algo así como, leer los libros que te gustan o escuchar tu CD favorito**."**_

— ¡No tienes idea como llore Lu-chan! —dijo dramáticamente. — ¡Es realmente triste!

Lucy afirmo con la cabeza.

—La historia es, sin duda, muy cruel.

Gajeel gruño desde su lugar.

—Ustedes realmente, son las magas más aburridas que conozco. —argumento mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. —Lo único que hacen es tragar y tragar libros.

Levy frunció el ceño y bufo molesta.

—Si no te gusta lo que estamos hablando ¿Por qué no te vas?

Gajeel se tensó un poco y evito la mirada de la pequeña maga. Lucy pudo jurar que vio un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

_**"**Es como estar con la persona que te gusta, sin importar las circunstancias**."**_

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. —finalizo con un gruñido.

Levy rodo los ojos.

Lucy sonrió ante la escena en particular de los dos magos. Ellos estaban locamente enamorados, pero Levy la terca y Gajeel el orgulloso, nunca lo admitirían, si el otro no lo hacía primero.

_**"**Es como tomar chocolate caliente en el invierno…Es algo cálido y agradable**."**_

Natsu envolvió su brazo en los hombros de Lucy, sorprendiéndola un poco. Ella se tensó un poco ante la repentina "muestra de afecto".

—Nee, Lusee ¡Vayamos a una misión! —dijo eufórico.

Natsu deposito una hoja ,con las instrucciones de la misión, al frente de la cara de Lucy. El Dragon Slayer de fuego le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas brillantes.

**"**Y fue entonces, que tal vez lo entendí**…"**

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida.

_**"**Me dolía el pecho, pero al ver la sonrisa de Natsu en ese momento…hizo que el dolor desapareciera**."**_

La maga celestial sonrío con alegría y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se paraba de su asiento. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, los dos magos, acompañados por el exceed, partieron hacia una nueva aventura.

_**"**Tal vez te parezca extraño mama, pero la felicidad, significa dos cosas en mi vida**…"**_

Lucy se dio la vuelta para saludar con la mano a Levy, la cual se encontraba en las puertas del gremio despidiéndola, mientras se iba alejando junto con Natsu.

_**"**Mi felicidad es el gremio de Fairy Tail y también**…"**_

— ¡Vamos Lusee! —Natsu agarro su mano y la tironeo un poco mientras le sonreia.

Lucy afirmo con la cabeza y apuro el paso.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

_**"**la sonrisa de Natsu Dragneel**."**_

_** *~F I N~***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo hago cada vez mejor ¿no? <strong>_

_**Yo se que era innecesario poner Gale pero no pude evitarlo xD **_

_**Por favor deja tu comentario n.n **__**Eso me da mas valentía para escribir mas historias Nalu~**_


End file.
